


TRAVEL BY SPACESHIP

by Dragonstars100



Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Ibernation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spaceships, long trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: Donald Duck wakes up by chance from a period of hibernation on a spaceship bound for a planetary system and meets an old ally, Xhadoom, who sees in him an opportunity to get to know him better ...
Relationships: Donald Duck/Xhadoom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	TRAVEL BY SPACESHIP

**Author's Note:**

> In this story I wanted to create Donald as a half Cyborg while Xhadoom in a more normal guise.  
> Also I based on the plot of the film "Passenger" and, for those who know space, also of the planetary system Gliese 581, referred to as '' super Earth ''

Space, the final frontier.

The spaceship was too big, super technological and very advanced, which was moving with a certain cruising speed along the corridor of stars towards interstellar space, in the most absolute vacuum ... there were only two / three light years to reach of Aldebaran, a giant orange star in the constellation of Taurus, the brightest of all ... Inside the spacecraft, renamed "Dark Lightining", there were several berths with several passengers, all hibernating waiting to arrive at the Gliese system 581, on whose planet (one of five, marked with the letter C) that revolved around the star of the same name, after long searches, had been defined "super Earth", ie larger than the current one, with a lighter atmosphere but just as breathable ... and most importantly, there was liquid water! Basic Principle for Life Formation ...  
Yet ... yet among the bunks, electronic devices and automatic quantum computers a duck was walking.  
"What am I doing here? Wait a minute ... haven't I woken up too early ?! What the fuck! ... "was the exclamation in the void of the room, where there was everything that was usually present in a big city ... because the spaceship was equipped with everything necessary for survival but without giving up to the little pleasures that single people could have.  
In fact, the trip was planned for people to sleep long enough before their vital functions were reactivated once they arrived at their destination, in order to arrive avoiding the consumption of body and mind.  
"Eh, I knew ... the only capsule that didn't hibernate was mine ... but what a combination!" he said in an angry tone and made even stronger by the fact that ... he was a half cyborg!  
Let's explain ... since he had an accident on Earth, the only solution was to reconstruct his body in part by inserting metal prostheses, also around the beak, which was made heavier, but hibernation also served to healing without surgery. But now he was ... a hybrid, half man (that is, half duck) and half robot, or something like that.  
“Now I have to repair the capsule to go back to the freezer! But holy shit ... ”he said all angrily. And in the meantime he was going to the bar on the second floor to ask for a drink in his voice alone, which he sipped as he walked towards a large window from which he could observe the immensity of the space ... neither he nor anyone else could have any idea how much infinitesimal were human beings compared to the universe.  
But he couldn't smile ... leaning against the hyper thick glass he thought about the fact that, perhaps, on Gliese 581 he could start a new life, perhaps with a woman, if only he had had one ... now, however, it was necessary to repair the refrigerating capsule .  
"Yeah, if you only knew how ..." he would say to himself in shock.

In the meantime, the spaceship silently continued its journey, avoiding possible intersections with asteroids or space debris due to the electromagnetic field generated by quantum shields that protected it from possible impacts and through a supercomputer every possible internal flaw was checked.  
Donald was walking meditatively along a corridor surrounded by lights placed on the ground on the sides, still holding the drink in his hand ... when he too heard a faint sound of footsteps.  
"Strange, it's just me here ..." he thought as he was hiding in a corner.  
From an automatic sliding door a young woman appeared, with long-crested blond hair, dressed in a strange dress (strange ... we are at the end of the 25th century ...) of red color on the bodice and black on the limbs, faintly shimmering with purple, looking around as if looking for something ... or someone ... her appearance resembled the punk girls of the American ghettos or the slums of big cities of a few centuries earlier ... but not he seemed to have bad intentions, indeed ... "Is anyone there?" she said, getting only her echo in response.  
Continuing to observe her, Donald decided to take courage and introduce himself.  
"Hey Hello! H... how are you? You too are hibernating ... ”but then he stopped, looking at her better. “Wait, but ... Xhadoom? A ... are you here too? " he said surprised to see the old ally on the same spacecraft: her appearance was not the usual galactic warrior, indeed it was certainly more normal ... who knows, she attracted him for this at the beginning.  
She didn't recognize him right away, as he was half 'patched up', but even Xhadoom finally saw him as the hero Duck Avenger, just ... a little different than usual.  
“Donald! But ... are you here too? " asked the heroine of the Sun.  
"Eh, yeah ... apparently, the universe is small too ..." she said, scratching the back of her head. "Are you also headed to Gliese 581, to planet c?" he asked her.  
After an initial uncertainty, Xhadoom replied: "Actually ... I embarked because I wanted to start over ... and then because the rays of the star of which the planetary system is part, I heard, can help me to recharge better, without feeling the sudden changes of energy that I had with the Sun ... the risk is that it may '' burst '' less than usual ... and then, also to stay away from human civilization ... " she added sadly.  
Who knows, maybe somewhere else, without the presence of those who had helped to create it and then use it for certain purposes, he could really start from scratch ... and maybe even with someone ...  
"You too have thawed out ..." Donald asked again.  
"Well, to be honest ... I was hanging between two energy fields on the top floor of this spaceship, then maybe an overload happened and I found myself free ... what I don't understand is why I didn't suffer a hibernation ... ” she wondered.  
But Donald had an idea ... "I think ... I think someone, I don't know how, used you to guarantee some kind of alternate current to the quantum engines of this spaceship ... knowing that maybe they wouldn't it worked ... you were a kind of backup light ... ”he said a little jokingly.  
Xhadoom did not take it well: “And it seemed to you that there had to be no trick! ... damn bastards! They'll pay me if it weren't for me feeling so weak… ”she said in an angry tone, as she collapsed to the ground, but Donny held her up.  
"Wait, Xhadoom ... listen, take a good look at me ... I too want to start a new life on Gliese, also because ... they have to fix at least half of my body ..." he said, bowing her head.  
Xhadoom put a hand on his cheek. "But you are not bad, that is ... it is true that you almost look like a robot ... however, you are always a superhero ... who would kill you?" she told him to console him. Donald looked back at her.  
"If you want, we can do this ... since my capsule needs to be fixed and you need to recharge ... we have a lot of time to spend together ... if you want, of course ..." he said without forcing her.  
She didn't let him repeat: "Yes, for me it's ok ... I think it will be nice to know each other better ..." she said finding her smile again.  
For several weeks - but it could also be months - they spent some very pleasant moments inside the spaceship, the only two living beings in the middle of the pods where they were all hibernating, doing what they liked most, having practically everything available: being at the bar and being served by androids, running around a sports ring, playing basketball, using quantum weapons for the dartboard, taking a swim in the pool ... and for Donald, being able to see Xhadoom in a costume was a spectacular thing. She blushed a little.  
After having dinner on a reserved table (but who would have cared, they were all in hibernation ...) with evening dresses remedied by a sliding wardrobe, they took each other by the hand to observe the celestial firmament from a transparent dome.  
"You know, Xhadi, you are not bad at all ... in this long period I have known your best side ... when you are not fighting enemies you are also pleasant ..." Donny said, a little in trouble because of the beak with a metal plate.  
"You too, Donald ... you're not bad as a superhero ... but in your normal capacity you're even better ..." she said as she mischievously put her hand on his chest. He took it, crossing his eyes with Xhadoom's.  
Question: How long have they not felt this way?  
The Sun Warrior itself was kind of stuck: she never thought that she, a creation from a star, would ...? And Duck Avenger? When was the last time her heart had beaten so hard, especially in the face of a ... sentient being?  
Without being able to resist further, they hugged each other tightly to kiss tenderly and then more firmly. Donald bit her shoulder moved by instinct, followed by Xhadoom's bite on her shoulder, the one without the metal plate.  
"I've never seen you like this, Xhadi ..." he said, stroking her blond hair, slightly gelled.  
"Also ... you too are really strong ... would you like to continue?" she told him, leaving all her strength and anger to wear off after several centuries.

Taking her in her arms Donald Duck led her into a room with a double bed, while they continued to kiss intensely. Xhadoom didn't care that he was half flesh and half metal, just as he didn't care at the time that she was a human and not a duck.  
"Oh! Yes, Avenger… tell me you love me… say I'm yours, ah… ”she said as she started to take off her dress. "Xhadi, I've never had the pleasure of being with a star, literally ..." Donald whispered to her.  
Although he was a semi-wreck at that moment he wanted to show himself in all his muscular strength ... so he left her on the bed to take off her clothes, with some difficulty ... Xhadoom was eager to find out what was hiding what her man was now (also because there was no one else ...).  
Despite many years of hibernation and the different plates that had been applied to the body, Donald's appearance was still robust and muscular enough to allow the Sun Warrior to widen the view, who had never noticed the new physiognomy of the superhero. ..not as short as she remembered, but rather tall - taller than she surely - and without caring what she must have suffered ... because she too had spent too much time suffering from the evil caused by men. She could thus partly explain her chronic anger, which miraculously faded with the presence of her Donny.  
"I ... I had never seen a man so ... that is, so ... incredible ..." Xhadoom said almost fearfully. Donald smiled slightly.  
Then it was she who undressed in a flash, burning her clothes with a snap of her fingers. "But ... you have incinerated your ..." Donald said, being paralyzed at the sight of his woman's body: thin and toned, slim and handsome, with proportionate breasts in plain sight, flat stomach, slightly wide legs and her blonde vagina, a perfect threesome in reverse.  
Duck Avenger had a trickle of drool starting to run down his beak when he felt his member harden ... but without thinking, Xhadoom jumped on him and started biting his shoulder again, while Donny held her close to him heedless of the pain he felt in his movements, biting her shoulder in turn.  
They threw themselves on the soft bed with nothing on, rolling wildly ... Donald started sucking her breasts slowly and kissing her on the neck, while Xhadoom reciprocated kissing him on the feathered head ... at a certain point he began to kiss her on the belly with great sweetness , when at the right moment he started licking her vagina roughly. "Oh yes, Avenger ... how much I love you ... you are very tender, I didn't think so ..." Xhadoom said in ecstasy. “I've never heard of a man like this. So ... ”she said, while he, coming out of her legs, began to massage her body with her beak.  
"I've never seen you like this, with this screaming body ..." he whispered.  
"Wait, Avenger ... did you change your voice, by any chance?" Xhadoom asked him. Donald Duck had noticed it too ... his voice was warmer and deeper, and his temperament was also positively affected by sex with his woman.  
"It 's only thanks to you, my dear Xhadi ... having discovered that I love you has the good effects of her ..." said Donald. She smiled.  
A few minutes passed, when the Sun Warrior pinned him to the bed, grabbing her member to suck it greedily.  
"YUUUHHUHUHUUHUH !!!!" Donny screamed, his pleasure reaching beyond limits. Despite being the first time, Xhadoom seemed practiced in the trade, going back and forth relentlessly sucking her man's member with impressive ease. At one point, Donald took her blonde hair to look at her better and cross their eyes.  
"Xhadi, I can't resist you ..." she said, and in a short time she took his member to insert it into her blonde vagina, starting to ride him as if he were a thoroughbred to be tamed. Donald took her hips to guide her better.  
“Ah! Ah, yes ... yes, my superhero ... it shows that I am worthy of you! Forward!" Xhadoom said as he moved it back and forth.  
Maybe it was the sex, maybe it was due to the violent energy that spread from her, but Donny was starting to feel ... less bruised: the metal plates were melting with the rest of the body, erasing the scars that had formed a long time ago. and becoming stronger and more resilient.  
“Xhadi! I can't describe the feeling I get when I'm with you ... oh yes, my warrior! You are like healing me ... "said the superhero getting stronger ... those of the solar energy that Xhadoom was transmitting to him with his body fluids ... and that were giving him relief from the many sufferings he suffered in the past, so as he was giving her moments of serenity that he had longed for.  
They continued to fuck like two hedgehogs for some time yet, until the moment came when ... "Xhadi, he's coming ..." said Donald, at this point really healed thanks to the fusion of the metal with the rest of his body ... "No, wait Avenger, not yet ..." the super warrior replied almost desperately.  
Then the penetration was completed in an instant: member inside the vagina.  
"XHAAAAAAAADDDIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!"  
"AVEEEENGEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR !!!!"  
A few minutes passed, but it could have been several hours (in space time is the least of the problems) that the two were lying in bed, sweaty and happy with their starry night, the same one they admired from the window.  
"So, superhero ... how do you feel after such a night?" Xhadoom asked, turning to him.  
Donald stroked her blond hair and smooth smiling face ... then touched her body: it had become firmer, harder and more resistant ... "Xhadi ... my dear, I don't know how you did it .. .but I feel better ... and it's thanks to you ... "he said satisfied.  
"I think ... long ago I fell in love with a superhero who helped me defeat an army of Evronians ... and now he helped me defeat my fears ... ironic, right?" Xhadoom answered.  
"I think so ... completing a mission or defeating dangerous enemies is easier, because you always know what to do ... but the real mission in life is to love each other ..." he would say hugging her.  
But Xhadoom had a doubt: "But now, if there is still an almost infinite time to get to Gliese, how are we going to hibernate again?"  
Donald thought for a moment. "Well, I think ... I think that for now I want to enjoy every moment with you ... after all there are two of us on this spaceship ... and then ... the solution is always there ... trust me ... ”he told her tenderly.  
Xhadoom said nothing, except drawing him to her and kissing him passionately.

When the arrival on the planet Gliese 581c was just a few months away, the hibernating capsules were slowly opening to free all the passengers, from a capsule present in a room used as an infirmary a tall duck half flesh and half cyborg, a young woman with blonde hair in a purple, red and black dress ... and two children, identical to their parents but in a smaller version.  
"You did a great job of retrieving a cooling pod in the infirmary ... at least we completed the journey with everyone else ..." Xhadoom said.  
"And the beauty is that we are more ... what do you think, little ones?" Donald said to the children he had with Xhadoom ... "Yes, you're right, dad ..." said the male, named Rigel (a star of the constellation of Orion). "Mom, when are we going ashore?" said the female, named Antares (a star in the constellation of Scorpio).  
"Soon, little ones ... you will see, you will like Gliese very much ..." she said to her children Xhadoom.  
Donald saw them like never before, and they would spend a new life together on the new planet, ready to start over as a family ... with no enemies or opponents to fight, but only with the joy of having offspring to raise.  
For Duck Avenger and Xhadoom it was a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Another dedication to Masterofdestiny, Alendarkstar, CPDLS and IsabellaNajera


End file.
